


Into This

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cas is a professional dom, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Friends to Lovers, I didn't know you were into this, Light Dom/sub, M/M, These two idiots have been pining for years, mention of Castiel/others in a professional D/s context, mention of past Castiel/Meg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean is finally going to confess his love to his best friend. He gets quite a bit more than he bargained for.Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square fill: 'I didn't know you were into this.'





	Into This

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ryn for help with the title!

Today's the day. Dean's been pining for his best friend forever, since they were snot-nosed kids sitting at the back of driver's ed, sniggering over the stupid safety videos, and ten years later he's finally ready to say something. He knocks on Cas's door and hears a gruff, 'Come in,' so he does.

He was not expecting the sight that greets him.

Cas has his back to the door, but that's never a problem for Dean, because Cas's ass is the stuff of dreams. Right now, it's the stuff of Dean's _literal_ dreams, because it's completely bare, framed by black leather chaps. Cas doesn't seem to be wearing anything else, and in his right hand is a riding crop, also in black leather.

'You're late,' Cas growls without turning around. 'You know what that means. Strip and get on your knees.'

As far as Dean knows, he isn't late for anything, since he hadn't told Cas he was coming, but that's a command he can totally get on board with. He peels off his t-shirt eagerly and has his hands on his belt when there's another knock on the door.

'What the-' Cas begins, turning around, and his eyes widen when he sees Dean. His hands fly to cover his crotch, but Dean already got an eyeful, and getting on his knees sounds even better after what he saw. 'Dean? What are you doing here?'

Before Dean can answer, the door opens and a young guy steps inside. 'Sir, I'm so sorry, sir, there was an accident and I had to take a detour. Please-' he cuts himself off when he sees Dean standing there shirtless and Cas staring at Dean with a deep blush on his cheeks. 'Um, sir?'

'Alfie, I'm afraid I have to cancel our appointment,' Cas says, never taking his eyes off Dean. 'I'll be in touch, and if we can't reschedule, I'll send you a refund.'

'Oh. Um, OK sir. Goodbye, sir.'

'Goodbye.' The door closes, and Cas continues to stare at Dean, tilting his head in question. 'Why is your shirt off?'

'Uh, well, you said to strip and get on my knees,' Dean replies, blushing as he realises how stupid it seems that he'd assumed the instruction was for him.

'I didn't realise it was you,' Cas admits. 'I thought you were Alfie.'

'Yeah, that seems pretty obvious now,' Dean says, scooping his t-shirt off the floor and putting it back on. 'I didn't realise you were seeing someone.' He can't hide the disappointment from his voice or his face.

'I'm not,' Cas says quickly. 'He's a client, not a lover.'

Dean looks Cas up and down, disbelief clear. 'This what you usually wear when you do somebody's taxes?'

Cas rolls his eyes. 'Not an accounting client, Dean. I do… something else on the side.'

'Yeah? Something that involves assless chaps and a whip?' He licks his lips nervously, and he really hopes Cas doesn't look too closely at his jeans right now.

'Well… yes. I'm a professional Dom. Alfie is one of my submissives.'

Dean's jaw drops, because despite all the evidence, he hadn't actually expected Cas to say that. 'Seriously? Like, you spank people for a living?'

'If that's what they want, yes. Some clients are particularly fond of impact play, but others prefer to be tied up or just ordered around.'

'How many clients you got?' Dean asks in amazement.

'Four regulars at the moment, and the odd one-off.'

'You must be good at your job.'

Cas allows himself a small smile. 'I am.' They stare at each other for a bit longer, not sure of what to say.

'Uh, well, I guess I shouldn't interrupt your work then,' Dean finally says. 'I'll go.'

'Wait!' Cas calls out as Dean begins to turn. 'Did you want something? I mean, why did you come over?'

'Oh. Yeah, it's no big deal. I was just, uh,' Dean flounders. How can he tell Cas now? He's never done anything kinkier than wear Rhonda Hurley's panties that one time, and Cas is a _professional_ kink… person, or whatever it's called. How could he ever hope to satisfy him? Sure, it's not like he hasn’t _thought_ about doing more interesting stuff in the bedroom but come on. 'It's nothing. I'll just…' he hooks his thumb towards the door and turns to leave again.

'Dean, please,' Cas says, sounding almost pleading. 'Let me just put some clothes on, and we can talk about this. Just give me a minute, please.'

'Uh, OK, if you want.'

Cas breathes a sigh of relief and indicates the couch for Dean to sit on as he sidles out of the room trying not to flash Dean on his way out. He comes back a couple of minutes later in a t-shirt and running shorts, detouring to the kitchen on his way back to pick up two bottles of beer. He hands one to Dean, and they both take large gulps before Cas takes a deep breath to speak.

'I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I don't really talk about my… lifestyle in my "normal" life. Usually my clients don't know my real name, and I very rarely take appointments at home. This was a personal favour to Alfie, who is a long-standing client and friend, after he had a bad experience at the club we usually use. I never imagined that you or anyone else might come over at the same time.' He takes another sip of beer, and Dean can't help but watch the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows. 'Dean, I value your friendship very dearly. I can understand if you don't like what I do, but I'm still the same person. Please don't cut me off.'

Dean frowns, completely bewildered by Cas's request. 'Cut you off? Why the hell would I do that?'

Cas looks down sadly. 'It wouldn't be the first time. And you looked so horrified, I thought…'

'Dude, no,' Dean interrupts. 'I wasn't horrified, just… surprised. I didn't know you were into this. But it doesn't change how I feel about you.'

Cas's eyes drill holes right to his soul. 'How _do_ you feel about me?'

'I mean, you know, man. We're best friends,' Dean mumbles, eyes cast down and cheeks pink.

'You took your shirt off. Why?' Cas asks again.

'Like I said, you're good at your job. The way you said it just… you know… made me feel like I should do what you said.' Fuck, this is not going how Dean had planned at all.

'That's an… interesting response,' Cas says, his voice going husky, and Dean looks up to see that Cas's pupils are distinctly dilated. 'I would have expected a straight vanilla man to tell me to fuck off.'

Dean laughs. 'Well, I'm not straight, and after seeing you in those chaps, I'm not sure how vanilla I am either.'

'What do you mean you're not straight?' Cas asks, leaning forward. 'You've only ever been with women as long as I've known you. We're best friends. Why wouldn't you tell me?'

Dean rubs the back of his neck nervously, looking anywhere but at Cas. 'I haven't been with any guys yet. I was scared to tell you because I was afraid you'd figure out that-' he takes a deep breath and finishes quickly, 'you're the reason I know I'm bi.'

'Me?' Cas whispers.

'Yeah. That's why I came over. I wanted to tell you. That I like you and stuff.' So much for the eloquent speech he'd practiced in front of a mirror for ages. Who needs romantic adult declarations when you can just act like a fourteen-year-old with a particularly stunted vocabulary? He downs the rest of his beer and puts the bottle on the coffee table.

Cas does the same before scooting closer and putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. 'Dean, please tell me the "and stuff" is of the seriously pornographic variety.'

Dean's head snaps up, and he can see the excitement on Cas's face. Crappy as the style was, the substance of his declaration seems to have caused a positive reaction. He smirks, feeling a bit of his natural cockiness returning. 'Oh, it's seriously pornographic.'

With that confirmation, Cas launches himself at Dean, their lips meeting in a desperate, messy kiss. Dean can feel Cas's erection through the thin shorts, and the bulge in his jeans is getting pretty obvious again.

'I've wanted you since that time you wore bell bottoms for the time-warp school dance,' Cas pants as he moves his kisses to Dean's neck. 'I took one look at those fucking bowlegs in the tight polyester, and I'd never had such a desire to have anything wrapped around my waist in my life. Thank god I was wearing a zoot suit. Those baggy pants saved my life.'

'I remember you having Meg wrapped around your waist back then,' Dean replies, reaching a hand back to grab Cas's gorgeous ass.

'A poor substitute, as it turned out,' Cas jokes. 'I've only ever really wanted you.'

Dean stills and pushes Cas back slightly. 'Me too, Cas. I've loved you for years.'

Cas gives him one of those rare gummy grins and leans his forehead against Dean's. 'I love you, too, Dean. You're everything.' They kiss again, softly and sweetly this time, but Dean knows there's something else that needs to be brought up. He pushes Cas back again, and the smile disappears. 'I take it there's a "but" coming.'

'Yeah. I, um, I've never done any of that kinky stuff,' Dean admits. 'I'm afraid I wouldn't satisfy you if we were together.'

'Dean,' Cas says with a hungry edge to his voice, 'you were about to strip and kneel without question when you thought I was ordering you to do so. I suspect you'll turn out to have a very satisfying kinky side.' He bites Dean's earlobe just shy of too hard, and Dean gasps and bucks his hips up in response.

'But what if it's not enough?'

Cas puts a finger under Dean's chin and tilts it up so their eyes meet. 'Which part of "I've only ever wanted _you_ " was unclear?'

Dean's lip curls up slightly. 'What about your, uh, other business?'

'Officially closed, just say the word,' Cas replies immediately and without hesitation.

'You sure?'

'Of course. Anyway, when would I have the time? My dick's calendar is going to be fully booked for the foreseeable future.'

That cracks Dean up, but Cas assures him that it's a very real thing, and proves it by going into his home office and coming back with a calendar that is indeed twelve pictures of his dick in various scenarios, with client appointments written in on their respective days.

'Damn, your dick's been busy,' Dean says, jealousy making his tone a bit more bitter than he intended.

'I didn't have sex with all of my clients,' Cas explains patiently. 'Some just liked to be controlled or hit, but we never touched each other that way. Of course some were sexual in nature, but I _was_ single at the time.'

Dean likes that use of past tense. 'As long as you're OK with that.'

'More than OK,' Cas assures him. 'Now I'd like to get back to kissing, if you don't mind.'

'I don't mind,' Dean says, so they get back to the kissing. They spend quite a bit of time on that, and they're both hard and panting when they finally come up for air.

'Dean,' Cas growls, 'remember how we were talking about that stuff of a pornographic nature?'

'Yeah.'

'Do you think we could do some of it?'

'Yeah, I think we should do that.' They scramble off the couch and run to Cas's bedroom. Cas hurries to take his clothes off and is just down to his boxers when he realises Dean is just standing there.

'Something wrong?'

Dean shakes his head. 'I was just wondering if you could, uh, say that thing again.'

'Which thing?'

'The thing you said when I first came in.'

Cas takes a moment to admire the blush that's covering Dean from his ears to his neckline, and is looking forward to seeing how far down it goes. 'Dean,' he says forcefully, 'strip and get on your knees.'

Dean obeys, quickly taking everything off. As soon as his boxer-briefs are kicked out of the way, he kneels and looks up at Cas. The blatant desire he sees on Cas's face makes him shiver. Cas pushes his boxers off and steps closer to him.

'How do you want this to go, Dean?'

'I've never been with a guy, Cas. I think you'll need to take control,' Dean says with a hint of teasing in his voice.

'Hmm. I still think it was very naughty of you not to tell me that you're bisexual,' Cas muses.

'You gonna spank me?'

'Do you want me to spank you?' Cas asks with a raised eyebrow.

'Uh, not right now, but maybe sometime we could try it,' Dean answers with much less cockiness than when he asked the question.

'I agree. What _would_ you like to do right now?' He's slowly stroking his cock as he takes another step closer, and Dean licks his lips hungrily.

'Wanna taste you.' He opens his mouth, and Cas closes the distance to put the tip of his cock to Dean's lips. Dean sucks at the tip, licks up the shaft, brings up a hand to touch what he can't fit into his mouth. Cas's moans are music to his ears.

'Stop,' Cas suddenly says, tugging on Dean's hair to make him pull off. Dean's resulting gasp is not one of pain, and he can see the gleam in Cas's eye as he pulls Dean all the way to standing. 'I need you to make one decision, and then I can take control again.' Dean nods. 'I would love to fuck you,  but I realise you haven't done that before, so if you would rather go the other way around tonight-'

'Please fuck me, sir,' Dean interrupts, and holy shit, he doesn't know where that came from, but it felt like exactly the right thing to say and he's never been so hard in his life.

Cas leans their foreheads together again. 'If this is a dream, please never wake me up.'

'You sayin' I'm your dream, Cas?' Dean smirks.

'Yes,' Cas says simply, and Dean can't really think of a reply to that. Cas pushes him towards the bed and has him lie on his stomach. 'Do you trust me?'

'Always.'

Cas kisses him softly as he reaches into his drawer for supplies. He prepares Dean as slowly and gently as he can, until Dean is writhing on his fingers and begging for more. Dean begs to see his face, so he instructs him to lie on his back, and for all that they both talked about fucking, what really happens is the very definition of lovemaking.

They lie together afterward, Dean content to be the little spoon in Cas's surprisingly strong arms. 'Was that OK?' he asks. 'Not too boring for ya?'

'Dean, it was about as far from boring as it's possible for something to be. I may have certain kinks, but I don't require all of my sex acts to take place upside down in chains or something.'

'Have you actually done that?' Dean can't help but ask.

'Well… yes, but it was actually pretty awkward. I don't recommend it.'

That makes Dean chuckle. 'I don't know how kinky I'll turn out to be, but I'm definitely willing to try stuff out with you. You, uh… you don't have a pair of cowboy boots to go with those chaps, by any chance?'

'I'm your huckleberry,' Cas drawls. 'Boots and a hat.'

'Sweet Jesus.'

'A lab coat too, if you ever want to roleplay Dr Sexy.'

'Oh fuck yeah. Sounds like my dick calendar is gonna be booked up too.'

'Shit, that reminds me, I need to cancel my appointments.' Cas reaches for his phone and spends a few minutes sending messages. 'There, all yours.'

'I like the sound of that. What did you tell them?'

'Just that the love of my life finally went gay for me,' he jokes, 'so I won't be available to dominate them anymore.'

'I almost feel sorry for them. I bet they were all in love with you, too.'

Cas shrugs. 'I can't say any of them ever caught my eye. I was too hung up on you to notice them as anything but clients.'

'Why didn't you ever say anything?'

'I didn't know you were into this,' Cas repeats back Dean's own words. 'You were always such a ladies' man.'

'Oh, I'm very into you,' Dean says, and Cas reaches his hand around to run his fingers teasingly over Dean's cock.

'Well, not yet. I think we should correct that very soon, don't you?'

Dean turns and gives Cas a promisingly filthy kiss. 'Yes, sir.'


End file.
